monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Salamander/Paradox
Salamander is one of the Four Spirits who appears in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Biography In Progress. All details below are inferred as currently it has not been translated. After reaching the centre of Gold Volcano, Salamander challenges Luka for her power. After winning, Granberia shows up, and the story changes based on if you have Alice or Ilias. With Alice, she commands Granberia to stand down, and Salamander joins without a problem. With Ilias, Granberia attacks, and after being fended off, is told by Salamander to go away. She does, and Salamander joins. Monsterpedia Entry “The spirit of flame has a very prideful and wild disposition. Living quietly in the Gold Region volcano, she doesn’t interact much with the outside world. However she’s famous in the monster world, and many come to her hoping to be made into her apprentice. Salamander seems to mostly decline, though. Anyone who dares challenge her is relentlessly attacked without a shred of mercy. If the challenger is a man, she also enjoys humiliating them afterwards. Able to control her body heat at will, she creates relaxing warmth forcing the man to ejaculate whether he wants to or not. Not fond of killing, she usually leaves the men on the brink of death outside of the volcano after she finishes humiliating them. She seems willing to promise her undying loyalty to someone worthy. But getting the prideful Salamander to acknowledge you is no easy task.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Explosive Fist' – One Foe, Physical, Fire Attribute, Burn 10% *'Inferno Breath' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Fire Attribute, Burn 10% *'Anti Fire Fist' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Fire Spirit's Foot' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Paralysis 50% *'Fire Spirit's Foot' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute, Paralysis 50% *'Fire Spirit's Embrace' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute, Burn 50%, Bind 50% *'Fire Spirit's Embrace' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Burn 50%, Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Flame Steiner' – One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute, Burn 50% *'Disruptive Wave' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Dispel All *'Focused Spirit' – Self Buff, 300% Atk for 1 Turn *'Focused Mind' – Self Buff, +25% Attack, +25% Agility, +50% Crit Chance for 4 turns. Strategy Salamander does tons of damage, but has a lot of elemental weaknesses, especially to Pleasure, so bring a few succubi armed with Physical/Fire resists. With some luck, she can spend turns using Focused Spirit and then not use a Physical attack on the next turn. If you are using a team that relies on a set up with buffs, beware of Disruptive Wave, as it will cancel all buffs on your front row. Evaluation “It seems like disappointing me is a hobby of yours. If you’re instead simply testing my patience… It’s quickly wearing thin. Salamander uses powerful fighting skills, as well as flame attacks. It’s a place you should at least have fire-resistant equipment for. Since she’s a fire spirit, her strength lies in fire and ice is her weakness. Also she is weak to pleasure and darkness, so make full use of those skills. Now go, oh Brave Luka. Dowse that flame spirit’s flames.” Gallery MSCF.jpg|Grimoire - Salamander's counterpart spirit in the Monster World, Makai. Category:Four Spirits Category:Artist: frfr Category:Bosses Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Fairies Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Dragons